A diskless system may execute on a file system that has been unpacked into memory. Changes to the file system (configuration or otherwise) may not persist across a reboot or reload of the file system because it is loaded from an external source. Typically, a user may change a file and the change persists. In order to make a persistent change in the diskless case, the source of the file system must be mounted on another system, modified, and unmounted. The resultant image is then uploaded to replace the image for the diskless system. This may make changes to the file system time consuming.